Stand with me
by iFighter
Summary: Ichigo is your normal student.That is until a new boy catches his attention. What'll happen when they're paired up in sculpture class and Ichigo has to sculpt said boy? How is he supposed to concentrate when he keeps looking at him with that hungry look?
1. Chapter 1

_Why hello there! This is my FIRST ever fanfiction here so please bare with me!_

_Try not to hate or anything, just constructive criticism here. _

_So, let's get on with the show! _

**Title: Stand with me.**

**Rating: For now, just T. (Some language.) It'll move up to M eventually in later chapters. Be patient little ones. ~ **

**Warnings: PERVERTEDNESS AND SLIGHT OOCNESS. Sorry about that.**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi (Maybe some other side pairings later. I haven't decided yet.) **

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is your normal high school boy. He's got average friends, an almost average gamily (His dad is insane…), and of course is single and well…gay. He's decided he can go on with life without a partner that is until a new boy catches his attention and makes his heart flutter whenever he sees him. However the said boy isn't going to talk to him in a millennia probably, that is, until they get paired up in sculpting class. Where said boy gets to pose for Ichigo who gets to sculpt him. This can't go well. And how can he concentrate when those piercing cerulean eyes keep staring at him like he's a piece of meat? **

**Long summary yeah I know. But let's get on with it! **

**By the way, since I'm new this is UNBETAED. Just letting you know, so please excuse the errors. Thank you thank you!~ **

Ichigo Kurosaki moved and dodged the bustling crowd of students walking down the hallways in the building Gotei 13 in the prestige college campus 'Soul Society'. Ichigo tried to loosen the red silk tie that was on the verge of strangling him half to death. He brought his hand up to wipe off the sweat that was collecting on the top of his brow. He managed to make it into room 15, a minute before the bell rung, signaling that you were late for class. Ichigo huffed as he made it up the stairs going up the rows. He decided to sit next to his childhood best friends, Renji Abarai and Shinji Hirako.

"Hey man, what took you so long? You usually get here earlier than this." Renji asked his panting friend, his eyebrows knitting together in slight concern.

Ichigo turned his head towards the ruby haired student, "Oh sorry about that." He paused to roll his mocha colored eyes; "Shiro didn't wake me up again."

A cackle emerged from Shinji, "Seriously Ichigo, you gotta start waking up on your own. You can't depend on your older twin brother to keep on waking ya up like a little child anymore right?"

Ichigo punched him lightly on the arm, "Shut up Shinji." They all became quiet when they're professor came to view, emerging from the small storage unit in the classroom.

"Why hello students, good to see you again! Hope your spring breaks were good!" Professor Ukitake announced. "Well, let's get started. Can anyone tell me who Leonardo Da Vinci was?" A few hands came up and Professor Ukitake called on Shinji, who answered correctly. "Well done Hirako-kun! Now moving on to some of his work…" Professor Ukitake was interrupted when the classroom doors bursted open. "What in the…Oh! It's you, the new student!" Ichigo, Renji and Shinji leaned forwards in their seats to take a glimpse of this new student.

"Yeah, I'm the new kid ere'." A low husky voice said, it sent cold shivers running down Ichigo's back. The voice was silk and sounded so divine. The new student came into view and caught everyone's attention. The boy (Who looked REALLY tall even in the distance) looked like he stood around six foot two. He had a punk looking hairstyle that was just as wild and crazy as Ichigo's orange locks. His hair was actually blue. Ichigo raised a brow at that. He had some odd looking markings on the corners of both his eyes, both a teal green color and his eyes were the most spectacular shade of aqua Ichigo had ever seen. He wore a feral grin on his face that showcased his razor sharp canines that looked too pointy to be human. Ichigo's eyes traveled lower down that sinfully muscled body, passed sinewy arms and a broad chest. The boy was ripped, not too much to make him look unattractive though. His white and light blue graphic tee stretched across his frame, and a black and silver bullet belt held fitting baggy ripped blue jeans on his also muscular looking legs. Finally expensive Nikes adorned his feet. The boy placed his hands in his jeans pockets, he wore a few leather bracelets on his arms and a thin silver chain hung around his neck. Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself hm?" Professor Ukitake asked, a bright smile etched upon his face.

The boy shrugged, "Call me Grimmjow, my last names Jeagerjaque. I just moved from Germany but my mom's Japanese so I know the language well. Don't be hating on my hair cause it's one hundred percent natural ya got that? And that's all I gotta say." He finished off with another animal like grin.

"It's good to have you here in Japan Grimmjow-san! Now, please take a seat in front of Kurosaki-kun, where are you?" Professor Ukitake searched the class for Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his hand hesitantly, "R-Right here sir."

"Oh good, hope you make good friends with each other! Now on with the lesson."

Professor Ukitake exclaimed. Grimmjow sauntered over to Ichigo, keeping his hand on the strap of the messenger bag he had slung across his chest. He plopped down in the chair and turned his head so that he could get a good look at Ichigo. Ichigo's face felt hot all of a sudden and tried to pay attention to the world map Professor Ukitake was explaining. He could feel those steel blue eyes roaming over whatever they could feast on. Finally, Grimmjow gave a light smirk and looked back at the front of the class. Ichigo let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. What the hell was that? Ichigo thought to himself. Finally, the lesson drowned out the awkward thoughts that were running through his mind.

Lunchtime was finally here. Ichigo had lost track of Grimmjow when the huge crowd of students came running and bounding down the hallways to lunch. Renji and Shinji had pulled him outside after they got their lunches. They decided to head up the roof of the library. They all sat cross-legged on the ground of the roof, chomping on the food they brought. Renji was going on and on about how he finally got a C on the physics test and Shinji was trying to cut him off by trying to change the subject to the juicy new student. Right when Grimmjow sat down whispers of all sorts erupted among the students. Apparently everyone adored him already. Girls were swooning over him and some guys already wanted him to be part of their little groups.

Ichigo sighed, "Why are we talking about him again?"

Shinji squealed, "Because he's so hot! And he's gonna be the newest thing here in Karakura high school!"

Renji rolled his russet colored eyes, "Oh please. He's just trying to get attention. I bet his hair color isn't even natural. Not that yours isn't Ichigo, I believe ya."

It was Ichigo's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever. I just don't get how new kids always get so much attention." He took a bite of the sushi roll he held with chopsticks.

"Cause nothing ever happens here Ichi." Shinji said sighing.

"Whatever, can we just change the subject to how I actually PASSED a psychics test? It's insane isn't it? I can't believe I did it. Whew, my parents are gonna be so damn proud of me!" Renji yelled out to the sky, throwing his arms up, making the ham and cheese sandwich he was holding jump out of his hands. "Oh shit!" All three of them watched as the sandwich soared through the air and disappeared. "Oh man, where'd it go?" The three of them stood and scrambled over to the side of the roof, all holding their breaths to see where the poor food product had landed. Their eyes widened as they saw whose head it had landed on.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo breathed.

"Oh. Shit. I'm dead dude." Renji replied, his hands shaking slightly as they gripped the stone of the building.

"Nice job Renji. You just managed to help Grimmjow make an enemy the first day at the school. Hope you enjoy what you're gonna get." Shinji mocked.

"This isn't the time for jokes Shinji! This guys going to beat me till I can't walk on my own! He's gonna pound his fists on my ribs I'm not going to breath correctly." Renji said in despair. He hung his head low.

Ichigo put a hand on Renji's shoulder, "It's been nice knowing you Renji. You'll always be in Shinji's heart and mine. We'll visit your grave everyday." Ichigo teased.

"Yeah, we'll even bring Grimmjow there, and also to your funeral. Maybe he'll just spit in your face or something." Shinji said, putting his hands on his jean-clad hips, lost in thought.

"I'd rather get hit by a semi than deal with that guy. He's ripped and can probably tear my head clean off with his teeth." Renji said, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

Suddenly a voice brought them out of their conversation, "Who the hell threw this thing? It smells like a rat pissed on it."

"Oh damn, it's him! I'm gonna die guys." Renji panicked. He ran a hand through his hair that seemed to be as red as his face now.

"Just say it was an accident, I'm sure he MIGHT understand." Ichigo shrugged, showing no concern for his agitated friend.

"Yeah, maybe you can bargain with him and become his bitch for a month." Shinji snickered as he covered his mouth trying not to let any more giggles come out.

"This isn't funny guys! I'm gonna die and you guys are going to miss me, and I know it! You have to help me out to try to explain it to em'." Renji said, anger suddenly taking over instead of anxiety.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen Renji, I'll help you out. I'll go talk to him."

Renji's panic and Shinji's giggles immediately stopped, "You're gonna what?" Renji said in disbelief.

"I'm gonna talk to em' for you. You better be grateful that I'm a good friend you ungrateful little…" Ichigo trailed off.

He was suddenly jumped on by a crushing weight, "Oh man thanks Ichi! I can always count on ya! Now go out there and fix this mess!" Renji exclaimed sounding a little too excited as he pushed the now sputtering Ichigo to the entrance back into the school.

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the flights of stairs separating him from the new boy of his new wet dreams, "Why am I doing this?" He asked aloud as he tried to ignore the hoots and hollers Shinji and Renji were throwing at him. "How come life can't be all easy and happy all the time?"

**To be continued…**

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? Yeah, I know it's not that interesting yet but trust me, things will get good and well dirty. Haha, give me some constructive feedback and I'll update soon! Onegai, please review! I really wanna see what you guys think. This is the first time I've done something like this. **

**By the way, if you're interested in being a beta, or are eligible to be a beta, then contact me! I really wanna do my best and actually make some contacts and friends around here. Haha thanks again and please review and tell me what you think. Hate comments will be ignored and tossed into the "I don't give a donkey's butt" pile. Thanks again. Arigato. Ja ne, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there again! I freaked when I saw that I actually got a review and I was so psyched when I got a second review ha-ha! **

**Well I want to thank those two lovely reviewers and special thanks to MagicalDagger, because YOU actually gave me an awesome idea that sparked my ALREADY depleting muse. So yeah, kudos to you. ~ **

**So in the end of the chapter I'll tell ya what my new idea is. Or maybe I'll just get some more reviews and write more chapters that SHOW ya what happens! Either way, hope you enjoy the chapter ha-ha. **

**Same stuff still applies from the last chapter. Slight M warning for harsher language. We use the F word now. And some pervy stuff courtesy of Grimmjow and get ready for a sputtering and blushing Ichigo ha-ha. **

**And on with the show! ~ **

Ichigo took his time on the stairs, a silent battle going on within his mind. His mind screamed to turn back and jolt up back the stairs but his body willed him to keep on going. Grimmjow just had this magnetic pull on him and he hated it. Ichigo reached the bottom of the stairs (After freaking taking fifteen minutes to get down), with the blood pumping through his eardrums, making his head hurt. He eyed the door keeping him separated from the dreamy beast he had on his mind since he laid eyes on him. Ichigo mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? Sure he liked guys but this Grimmjow Jeagerjaque (OFF) gave him the shivers. The courage he was desperately searching for finally sprouted and he reached for the door handle.

"Here it goes. Kami, keep me safe." Ichigo muttered aloud.

"Sorry kid, Kami ain't gonna be savin' your ass any soon." A voice chuckled.

Ichigo let out a girlish scream and flipped around, "G-Grimmjow?"

"Well, glad you actually remembered ma' name berry boy." Grimmjow laughed at him. "I thought you hated me, with that glare and scowl you got on yer face all the time."

"I-I don't hate you. My face is always like that." Ichigo mumbled, his face still flushed beet red from Grimmjow's surprise attack.

"Well you shouldn't keep a pretty face like that in a scowl all day. It doesn't look good carrot top. Smile more." Grimmjow smiled, still not a charming one though. He kept his usual cocky smirk.

"Quit messing with me you bastard." Ichigo grounded out, clenching his teeth. "I just wanted to apologize to you for the sandwich that fell on your head."

Grimmjow lifted a slim blue brow at him, "So you were the one that threw that piece of shit? Damn, that thing smelt horrible."

"Blame Renji, he's the one who makes it." Ichigo said, actually letting out a small laugh.

"Oh, cute laugh ya got there Ichi." Grimmjow snickered but he looked sincere. "And well say to yer coward friend Renji that it's alright and I forgive em'."

Ichigo's face flushed even more (If that was even possible.), "O-Oh right…Thanks for um understanding."

Grimmjow's grin widened, "No problem berry. Well I gotta go. The bell rung like two minutes ago and yer gonna be late for class."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "W-What! I didn't even notice. Well uh see you later Grimmjow." Ichigo stuttered as he turned his back and exited through the door, but not before blushing again at Grimmjow.

"Right, see ya then…Ichigo." Grimmjow purred, his eyes locked on to Ichigo's swaying hips and positively delicious backside.

Ichigo's face was still blazing as he entered sculpture class. Luckily Renji and Shinji weren't in his class. He would have been hounded with questions and probably teased by Shinji because of how red his face was. Ichigo sighed as he sat down in his assigned seat, next to his other best friends Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

"Ah, good afternoon Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped happily. Her long orange hair was tied into a high bun and her usual flower pins were on both sides of her hair. Her gentle eyes gleamed at him with admiration as she fidgeted with the school uniform skirt she wore. She fiddled with the black fabric.

Ichigo gave her a warm smile, "Hey Orihime."

"Kurosaki, you're face is flushed, what happened?" Ishida interrupted, pushing up his thin-framed glasses. His dark hair framed his face and he gave a small smile of amusement.

"W-W-What? Oh it's nothing. Just the heat outside." Ichigo said, trying not to make eye contact with that prick Ishida.

"But Ichigo, it's cloudy and dark outside. How could it be hot?" Chad's soft voice asked. His wavy chestnut hair covered his eyes and Chad shifted in his seat, which was a little too small for his large body.

"It's the truth! This stupid uniform suit just clings on to you. It gets you all hot and bothered." Ichigo said, his eyebrow twitching from annoyance of his friends constant pestering.

"Hot and bothered eh? Sounds good to me." Oh. Fuck. That voice again, Ichigo thought.

Ichigo looked up from where his eyes were glued to the desk, "Grimmjow, pleasure to see you again. I didn't know you had this class."

"I didn't know I had this class either until the principal came down and gave me a new schedule. What's wrong Ichi, not glad to see me?" Grimmjow teased, making Ichigo's blush return once more.

"It's not that. I'm just well, surprised is all." Ichigo replied, trying not to burst out and let out all his frustration and anxiety.

", please take a seat." The monotone voice of asked.

"Right, sorry teach." Grimmjow said politely (Ichigo was surprised he actually acted nice to the teachers) and took a seat in front of Ichigo, much to his dismay.

"Alright class, today is the day I get to assign you partners for the upcoming project you have soon." said, shuffling papers on his mahogany desk. Groans and whimpers came from the students. "No whining please. And I will choose your partners for you. Too much trouble happened when I let you all choose your own partners last time." shook his head as he remembered the terrible mistake he made last quarter.

Ichigo gulped, "You're going to choose them ?"

looked at him with a hard look, "Yes Kurosaki, didn't you hear me? Use your ears, you have them for a reason."

Ichigo let out an exasperated huff, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Now, I do not want to hear any comments regarding the partner you receive or the partners anyone else gets, am I clear?" demanded.

"Yes sir." The class said in unison, all giving a bored tone.

"Very good. Now the first partner, Orihime Inoue and Ishida Uryu." read off a list he held in his hand that was attached to a rather rusty old clipboard. "Next, Yasutora Sado and Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo's heart was pumping nonstop as he listened for his name to be called. For some sick reason he really wanted to be paired up with Grimmjow. And yet he didn't but he knew if Grimmjow was paired with someone else he'd be jealous as hell.

"Rangiku Matsumoto and Toushiro Hitsugaya. Yumichika and Ikkaku, and Keigo and Mizuru, and finally Grimmjow and Ichigo." finished.

Ichigo's heart stopped, he didn't know if it was from being so excited, or being so devastated, "Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you gotta say Berry? Ha-ha, you don't wanna work with big ol' Grimm?" Grimmjow husked out, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I'm…so happy to work with you Grimmjow." Ichigo said in a bland voice. He literally didn't know how he was going to survive with this demonic god.

"Alright, now I shall explain how this project is going to work out." said, clearing his throat. "You will now sculpt your partner. You will have a month to finish you're sculpture. You may use clay, stone, ice, whatever you can get as long as it's durable, sturdy and can last. The name I called out first is the one you will sculpt. The second name I had called out will be the sculptor." 's eyes narrowed into slits, "No inappropriate poses, and no explicit material. The sculpture will be clothed. No exceptions. This is an honored school, and I shall not let it be slandered with the foolishness and stupidity of the young and reckless students. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir. We understand." The class again said all together in their usual monotone voice.

"Oh man, this totally ruins things Toushiro!" Rangiku whined as she held onto the petite white haired male who seemed very pissed off.

"Rangiku, what nonsense are you speaking of now?" Toushiro sighed as he tried to pry off the voluptuous citrus haired woman.

"Don't worry Chad, I'll make sure that you look absolutely amazing in the sculpture!" Rukia exclaimed happily as she gave a thumbs up to the larger person.

"Um, sure okay thanks Rukia." Chad said a little unsteadily.

Ichigo listened to the conversations around him, trying not to stare at the blue haired male that he was so attracted to, "So, guess I'm going to sculpt you huh?"

Grimmjow looked back at him and smirked again, "Yeah, looks like it. So, your place or mine?"

Ichigo's face flamed, "U-Uh…m-mine?"

Grimmjow gave him a saucy wink, "Sounds good to me."

Ichigo almost slammed his head onto the desk. What had he gotten himself into with this sultry Satan?

**Hmmmm yeah. It was shorter than I wanted it to be. But sorry, my muse just suddenly flew out the window. And I wanted to leave the juicy and dramatic stuff till next chappy. (Ah, Rukia would've loved that pun.) **

**Well next chapter we'll be introduced to some new characters. (As in, into the story.) And you'll get to meet someone Ichigo was (And maybe still is) VERY attracted to. **

**Will Ichigo be able to sculpt the very perverted yet oh so yummy Grimmjow? And how will his friends react to his new 'partner'? **

**Heh, find out next chapter. PLEASE. REVIEW. **

**Arigato. Ja ne. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, welcome to Stand with me. Haha thanks for new reviews guys! It really makes my muse work at full power! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put this in the first chapter. Whoopsies!): Don't own Bleach (*TEAR*) or any of the characters (*MORE TEARS*). **

**Rating is still the same. Pervertedness, language, and OOCNESS.**

**There's a little something in the end for you. Maybe a little summary for a new story I might be writing? Trust me, I just need a little feedback about if you guys would wanna read something like this. I'm pretty sure something has been done like this before but hey, who knows? It's always great to see something new right? **

**So yeah, I've been holding you guys for too long and I'm ranting and talking a lot again. And there I go again. ANYWAYS; **

**On with the show! ~ **

Ichigo didn't know what he was going to do. He was stuck hanging out with a blue haired Adonis for a month; in his own home. Ichigo had to restrain himself from smacking his head on every available surface from frustration. He hated how his face turned a crimson red every time he imagined Grimmjow standing there in a pose, his aqua eyes staring right back into his auburn ones.

"God damn you Grimmjow Jeagerjaque!" Ichigo burst out as he slammed his chopsticks down onto the table. "I mean uh…" Ichigo mumbled as he received odd looks from his two sisters and his dad.

"Who are you talkin' about Ichi-nii?" His sister Karin asked. She leaned back onto her chair, raising a brow at her brother.

"Yeah, who's this Grimmjow?" His second sister Yuzu asked.

"Our son has a new friend? HOW JOYOUS! MISAKI, OUR SON IS SO POPULAR!" Isshin Kurosaki jumped for joy.

"Shut up goat face!" Karin and Ichigo both screamed at their father, who was currently sobbing at the humongous poster of their deceased mother that hung on the opposite wall.

"MISAKI, OUR CHILDREN HATE ME SO! WHY IS THIS?" Isshin wailed out.

"Because you're so annoying and loud!" Ichigo spat, crossing his arms and his usual scowl deepening.

"H-How cruel Ichigo…" Isshin's voice died out into whimpers as he curled up into a ball.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his plate and heading to the kitchen where he placed his plate into the sink, "Yeah yeah, whatever goat face. I don't care." Ichigo ignored the yells and whimpers from his dad as he headed upstairs to take a shower. He stripped as he went, discarding the clothes wherever they fell. He headed into the bathroom and started up the shower, "I need a shower, and I feel so dirty." Ichigo shuddered as he remembered the way Grimmjow looked at him when Professor Kuchiki called out that him and Grimmjow were meant to be partners. Ichigo stepped into the scalding water, but he didn't flinch when the droplets his skin. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and slathered his orange locks with it, making suds fall down his back and into the little pool of water forming in the bottom of the shower. He scrubbed vigorously at his scalp. He hoped that if he scrubbed hard enough the memories of that blueberry head would disappear. "Damn that German Greek god…" Ichigo muttered as he rinsed off his hair and turned off the water. He reached out and grabbed the white terrycloth towel that hung on the rack next to the shower. He stepped out and wrapped the material onto his waist and grabbed another small towel to dry his hair with. Ichigo placed the towel around his neck and rubbed the mirror to wipe away the condensation forming on it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was flushed a light pink from being in the shower long. He cursed Grimmjow silently for making his skin burn even brighter at the thought of him. Just then Ichigo heard the faint 'ding' of the doorbell downstairs.

"ICHIGO! YOU HAVE A GUEST!" Isshin's voice bellowed, making Ichigo jump and spaz his arm out, knocking over a lotion bottle.

"ALRIGHT GOAT FACE!" Ichigo screamed back, picking up the bottle and placing it back to it's rightful place. "Damn, can't you talk like a normal person?" Ichigo opened up the bathroom door and ran into something…hard. Ichigo blinked and looked up, about to shout at Isshin for standing so close to the door until the words made him choke and shut his trap.

"Well heya there berry. Don't you look positively delicious." Grimmjow practically purred, his eyes roaming over ALL the exposed skin Ichigo was flaunting. Tiny water drops were running down Ichigo's bronze skin, making Grimmjow's pants tighten and the urge to lick all that water off was becoming too much.

"G-GRIMMJOW? WHAT THE FUCK?" Ichigo shrieked, using the towel he had around his neck to cover his torso.

Grimmjow covered his ears, "Damn berry, quiet down. There are little kids in the house. You don't wanna let them hear all those bad words comin' outta that pretty mouth of yers." Grimmjow gave a triumphant smirk at the way dark rose spilled onto the bridge of Ichigo's lightly red tanned nose and bled all the way down to his neck and the very tips of his ears.

"What the hell are you saying? And why are you here?" Ichigo yelled, still beet red and clutching the towel that separated more skin from Grimmjow's lust clouded eyes. Ichigo raised a brow at that.

Grimmjow replied, "One, I'm just speaking the truth. Two, I'm here cause I wanted to talk to ya about the project a lil bit. Is that so bad huh?"

"W-Well get out and wait in my room or something! I have to change." Ichigo sputtered out, slamming the door in Grimmjow's cocky face.

"Wait in your room huh? Sounds good to me." Grimmjow said, licking his lips.

Ichigo mumbled profanities and threats as he dressed in the bathroom. Good thing he had some extra clothes in here. He slipped on a fitting plain white tee shirt and some black sweat pants. Ichigo stood in front of the mirror and ran his hands through his damp hair.

"Damn it. I'm still blushing like a little school girl." Ichigo grumbled as he splashed cold water onto his face. He felt like his cheeks were on fire, and he needed release. He sighed as he took one more glance in the mirror, "Alright you coward. You gotta man up and take Grimmjow on." Or let him TAKE you, a little perverted voice snickered in his head. "SHUT UP SUBCONCIOUS!" Ichigo sighed once more and headed out of the bathroom. He reached his door, which was left slightly ajar. He raised a brow and slipped into his bedroom to see Grimmjow staring intently at something.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he walked closer to him.

"Oh nothin', just admiring your little collection you got going on here." Grimmjow asked honestly and calmly.

"Oh, you like my knick knack collection?" Ichigo inquired. He looked at the top of his dresser where an impressive amount of little figures stood. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found on the surface of any of the little figures or on the wooden drawer top.

Grimmjow chuckled and looked at Ichigo, his eyes finally 'normal' again, "Yeah, its pretty cute and creative. My favorite's that little strawberry one with the little baby blue panther biting into it."

The red color returned to Ichigo's face again, "T-Thanks, it's my favorite one. My mother gave it to me."

"That's nice. So how bout' we start talking about what position you want me in?" Grimmjow said, changing the subject from the depressing one about Ichigo's mom.

"O-Oh yeah right." Ichigo couldn't help but think dirty thoughts when Grimmjow mentioned the 'position' he wanted him in. Ichigo chose to sit in the rolling chair he had in front of his desk and Grimmjow opted to go with sitting on Ichigo's bed. "So did you have any positions you had in mind?"

Grimmjow tapped his chin with a long finger, "Well I'm clueless. You're the sculptor. You should be the one picking where my body goes."

Ichigo gulped. His throat was suddenly dry and yet his mouth was on the verge of spilling all the saliva he had dammed up in there from the sight of Grimmjow leaning back on his own bed, "O-Okay then. I'm not exactly sure yet. Can you give me a day or two to think of a couple poses? Then I can explain them to you and you can pick the one that's most comfortable for you."

Grimmjow's grin returned, "I don't think I'm the one you should be thinking about for being 'comfortable' Ichigo."

Ichigo's eye twitched, this demon was going to be the death of him, "Wonderful." Ichigo muttered.

**Man, I'm just pumping out these chapters for ya all! **

**Haha, you can thank me later. I'm kidding. Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Just letting you know that my chapters WILL USUALLY be around 1,000-1,500 words. That's my shtick. So if you don't like it well then, there are hundreds and thousands of other yaoi writers out there. *****Winks***** **

**And just letting you know I have a new idea for a story. It's gonna be mainly GrimmIchi but there's gonna be some lovely ShiroIchi and GrimmIchiShiro! Here's the summary: **

**Ichigo has always had a boring life. Nothing amazing or exciting ever happens. He keeps himself entertained by fantasizing and obsessing over male models. Seems like his two favorites are none other that the bad boy Grimmjow Jeagerjaque and the charming Shirosaki Ogichi. He feels like he'll never meet anyone like that EVER. That is, until he gets offered a job at 'Hueco Mundo modeling agency' by his uncle who happens to be the CEO of the company and somehow gets to be the main photographer for Grimmjow and Shirosaki. This is the dream he's been waiting for, or is it the horrible yet oh so delightful nightmare he's been dreading? **

**Yeah, I'm going to edit and change a couple things in the summary (MAYBE). Tell me what you think and if you'd read a story like that! I have a feeling it'll be a little juicier than this story. Haha well thanks again and REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Arigato, Ja ne. **

**- Skyrus;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there my lovely readers! Damn, three reviews for only the third chapter? **

**AH AMAZING. *****Bows down to all of you in gratitude* Ha-ha, seriously I really appreciate all the reviews you're giving me on my first story. **

**I really didn't expect people to enjoy this story THAT much. Ah, you guys really power up my muse. Thank you thank you for that. **

**Disclaimer: Blah you all know this. Never in a million years will I own Bleach or its characters. **

**Warnings: OOCNESS, Pervertedness, naughtiness, and lots of bad bad language. **

**Well let's get on with this story now shall we? ~ **

**A/N In this chapter there's going to be a little bit of naughty fantasizing. *snicker* So yeah, don't like it…why are you even here then? So yeah, rating now is like light M, or maybe regular M now. I don't really know, anyways…**

**On with the show! ~ **

Ichigo groaned when the shrill of his alarm clock brought him out of his drowsiness. Grimmjow had left right after Ichigo made plans to meet up with him next week, again. Ichigo sighed as he hit the red 'OFF' button on the infernal machine and swung his long tan legs to the side of the bed. His face as usual blushed a bright vermillion at the thought of seeing Grimmjow again at school.

"Why do you make me feel like this Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaque?" Ichigo growled as he stood from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. "Making me feel all fuzzy and warm outside…especially in my lower area."

"What did you say Ichi-nii?" The soft lightly sleepy voice of Karin asked.

"Yikes! O-Oh hey Karin, uh nothing. I was just mumbling to myself again. You know how I am." Ichigo replied, his face still aflame.

Karin rolled her dark eyes, "Sure, okay Ichi-nii. Whatever you say." She closed the door of her bedroom to change, Ichigo guessed.

"Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready!" Yuzu chirped happily from downstairs. The fresh smell of eggs, bacon and toast wafted through the air and into Ichigo's nostrils and dropped right down into the pit of Ichigo's now groaning stomach.

"Be right there Yuzu!" Ichigo called down as he entered the bathroom and slathered some bright blue toothpaste (Which sadly reminded him of someone) on his toothbrush. After thoroughly brushing his teeth and washing his face he ran a miniscule amount of gel through his hair to make his unruly locks spike up in all different directions. He then made his way back to his bedroom and Ichigo opened up his rather large closet. He threw on a fitting white graphic tee, some slightly baggy black skinny jeans which he looped a black studded belt in its loops and finally some worn out chucks.

"Time to face off with the King of Jackassness." Ichigo grumbled as he grabbed his backpack, which was lying on the floor next to his closet door. He trotted down the stairs where the delicious odor of freshly cooked breakfast was waiting for him. He saw Yuzu setting down some plates on the rectangular wooden table his family ate on.

"Good morning Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said as she wore a large grin on her face.

Ichigo smiled back, "Mornin' Yuzu. What did you cook this morning?"

"You're favorites! Eggs, bacon, some pancakes and toast smothered in your favorite jellies!" Yuzu said proudly as she clasped her hands together, "Oh and of course orange juice for you Ichi-nii."

"You always make the best breakfast Yuzu." Ichigo complimented, smiling wider as his sister's face flushed in embarrassment. She watched as her big brother munched happily on the food she proudly had made. She even woke up thirty minutes early to prepare this for Ichigo and Karin.

"Oh gosh look at the time! Ha, Yuzu, you're breakfast is so good it's going to make me late for class!" Ichigo joked as he scarfed down the rest of the scrambled eggs on the plate in front of him.

"Ah well you better get going Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said, suddenly worried for her brother's tardiness.

"Calm down Yuzu, I'm going. No need to worry. I don't run cross country for nothing. And soccer keeps my legs strong." Ichigo replied, placing his now empty plate into the sink. He opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the bento box Yuzu had prepared for him for his lunch. "And thanks for making me lunch again Yuzu. See you later. Tell Karin I said bye." Ichigo smiled as he placed a light kiss on his beloved baby sister's forehead.

Yuzu smiled again, "Of course Ichi-nii, see you after school!" She waved at him and he waved back as he closed the front door.

Naturally Ichigo made it to school on time. He managed to head to Professor Ukitake's class ten minutes before the final bell rung. He sat in his usual seat, Renji and Shinji already there before him as usual.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you've been hiding things from your own best friends!" Shinji fumed, crossing his long sleeve cashmere covered arms.

"Yeah, not cool Ichigo." Renji huffed as he placed his loose jean-clad legs onto Ichigo's desktop.

"The hell are you guys ranting about now?" Ichigo mumbled, his scowl drawn upon his face.

"Uh, hello; you and Grimmjow being partners! Does that NOT ring ANY bells?" Shinji practically hollered, making Ichigo wince.

"Yeah dude. You didn't even tell us the day it happened? We must know this stuff too. I thought you'd tell us everything?" Renji said, actually sounding truly disappointed.

"Oh you guys are being so dramatic. It hasn't even been a day since it happened. I was going to tell you guys too. You don't think I wouldn't want to share this little 'predicament' I'm in right now?" Ichigo huffed, finally getting defensive.

"Uh huh, sure you were going to!" Shinji snapped back.

Renji sighed and placed his legs back down, "Alright calm down Shin. Sorry Ichigo, you're right. Shinji over here's just a little melodramatic."

"Oh, I'M the one being melodramatic Renji? Seriously? ME?" Shinji sputtered. Ichigo could notice how his eye twitched.

"Ah, thanks Renji. Thanks for understanding. You too…Shinji." Ichigo said, eyes boring a hole into Shinji's forehead.

Shinji shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. I'm still mad Ichigo!"

"Yeah of course you still are." Ichigo rolled his coffee colored eyes.

"Well look, if it isn't your partner coming now." Renji said, his voice a tad bit playful. Ichigo could still here the staleness in it though.

Ichigo's eyes turned to where Renji's were as well, "And he made…friends?"

"Course he has friends Ichigo. Do you not see the way he looks? Ugh, he's so hot." Shinji practically sounded like he was moaning. Ichigo was getting ready to place a bucket under Shinji's chin to catch the drool waterfall that was threatening to burst out of Shinji's mouth. Ichigo's attention turned back towards the door where Grimmjow finally made his appearance. Ichigo's throat went dry when he saw Grimmjow's attire. Grimmjow wore a tight fitting blue Hollister shirt that matched his hair and was stretched across that sinfully muscled torso and showcased all his muscles and dominant pecks and abs. Brown cargo shorts held up by a rope material looking belt hung low on his slim waist, showing the brim of Grimmjow's gray Calvin Klein briefs. Ichigo's mouth started to water slightly when Grimmjow streched and lifted his arms up, making his shirt ride up and show the smooth tanned skin and Grimmjow's Adonis belt show and disappear into his briefs and shorts. Another pair of light blue and white Nikes was on his feet. Grimmjow's wrists had leather bracelets on them and a conch shell necklace was laced on his thick yet slim neck.

Shinji let out a low whistle, "Damn, he just looks better and better everyday."

"Yeah…" Ichigo said quietly. Ichigo noticed that other students accompanied Grimmjow. Ichigo recognized them right away. They were in this class; Ichigo just had never talked to them or spared them a second look. Nnoitra, Gin, Ulquiorra, Stark, Szyael, Nel, and Halibel walked in behind of Grimmjow as he entered the door.

"Oh my god, he even made friends with the hottest and most popular group in school! Ah, he's part of the Arrancars now?" Shinji squealed, his hands on his reddened face.

"Shinji, sometimes I think you show off your gay side a little too much." Renji commented, a brow going up.

"Tell me about it…" Ichigo muttered, the words dying in his mouth when his eyes met Grimmjow's. He gulped when Grimmjow gave him a flamboyant wink accompanied with another usual feral grin. He felt as stiff as all the statues that were in the sculpture room when Grimmjow broke off from the Arrancars as they were distracted and made his way towards Ichigo.

"Well, hey there berry. You see somethin' you like? Cause you've been starin' at me for the past ten minutes." Grimmjow chortled as Ichigo's face went a bright vermillion.

"S-Staring? What are you talking about Grimmjow?" Ichigo said very softly as his eyes looked at the scratched up wood of the desk below him.

"Oh you know what I'm talkin' about I-chi-go." Grimmjow purred out each syllable in Ichigo's name making his blush increase a hundred fold.

"S-Stop saying my name like that Grimmjow." Ichigo practically begged.

"You know you like it I-chi-go Ku-ro-sa-ki." Grimmjow teased again, his hand inching forward on the desk until it rested on Ichigo's t-shirt.

Ichigo looked up hesitantly into Grimmjow's eyes, "W-W-What are you doing Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow put a finger on Ichigo's supple lips, "Sh, I'm just…" Grimmjow's hand traveled lower until it hit the hem of Ichigo's shirt. "Pleasurin' ya." Suddenly Grimmjow's hand went up into his shirt until it grabbed onto a perky nipple.

Ichigo gasped at the foreign sensation, "G-Grimmjow…stop."

"You say that, but you're body is tellin' me a different story." Grimmjow chuckled as he lightly pinched the nub and his other hand trailed lower until it touched the slight growing bulge in front of Ichigo's jeans.

"G-G-Grimmjow, stop playing with me!" Ichigo sputtered, closing his eyes and panting slightly. "This isn't-Ah!" Ichigo yelped when Grimmjow gave a particularly hard pinch to his nipple and his other hand kneaded Ichigo's erection softly.

"Oh calm down Ichigo. Just let your body be consumed by lust…" Grimmjow trailed off as he kept at his ministrations on Ichigo's pleasure ridden body.

"G-Grimm-Ah…Ngh." Ichigo bit his bottom lip until blood hit his tongue. "H-Hah. This isn't right…ngh, Ah!"

"Give into me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow's voice suddenly drifted off, until another replaced it.

"…Ichigo Kurosaki…Ichigo Kurosaki…Kurosaki…Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!...Ichigo Kurosaki!" Professor Ukitake's voice chastised. "Ichigo, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. I'm sure you're here, so say it."

"I-I-I'm sorry Professor Ukitake! H-Here." Ichigo stuttered as embarrassment replaced the reason for his major blush. Ichigo looked over at both of his sides to see Renji giving him a quizzical look and Shinji smirking knowingly and Ichigo gulped as he saw Grimmjow leaning back against his chair, looking the same way.

"Oh my god…I just fantasized about being molested by fucking Grimmjow Jeagerjaque!" Ichigo whispered harshly to himself.

Class felt like it went on forever. Finally the bell rung and Ichigo sprinted out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. He ran into the closest stall and sat on the brim of the toilet.

"Oh god, what am I doing?" Ichigo panicked. "Why am I thinking about…about….THAT! Out of everything I just had to think of that." Ichigo shook his head in disappointment. "Wow, this is just so messed up." Oh you know you liked it, the perverted voice in his head commented. Ichigo smacked his forehead, wincing when he had hit himself with a little too much force. Ichigo sighed as he rubbed both of his hands over his flaming hot face.

Sculpture class didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

**WHOA. WHAT WAS THAT? MOLESTATION…THAT ICHIGO ENJOYED? Well that was intense. Ha, just kidding. Well that was the first ahem…sexual scene I've ever written. What did you think of it? Was is steamy? Boring? REVIEW TO LET ME NOW PLEASE! **

**I beg you, PLEASE. **

**Yeah I know in the first chapter or two I was going to introduce Ichigo's former attraction and I DIDN'T. Ah so sorry for that. But don't worry. Either in the next chapter or the one after that I will show who that mystery person is. And the 'Arrancars' will have a bigger role later and I'll explain them. The members of that little high school group will also have parts in the story, but we'll get to all that good juicy stuff later! **

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter (Longest one I've written so far. Not that much to you guys maybe but it's a lot for me!) So yeah. You know what to do. REVIEW AND READ AND GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK! I REALLY NEED IT AND APPRECIATE IT! **

**So yeah, see you all next chapter. **

**Arigato, Ja ne. **

**- Skyrus;**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Why it's been too long! I just stopped updating fast randomly. So sorry about that! *****bows down in apology***** **

**Yeah school's been a real pain. Damn teachers giving me bad grades when I was just absent! Geez I'm gonna make it up already….**

**ANYWAYS, so sorry for the delay. And plus my muse has kind went down a little because of all the stress and crap. **

**So sadly this is just an author's note. *****tear* So yes, please don't be upset! School and other personal stuff have flooded my mind and I cannot continue right now. If I did, the plot would not go anywhere and it would be very CRAPPY. **

**So just letting you know that I will start updating as fast as I can when my muse comes back! And I WILL be starting up that story that I mentioned at the end of one of the chapters. **

**So yes thanks again for being oh so patient and I'll make sure to pump out the new and steamy chapters as soon as I can! **

**Arigato, Ja ne.**

**- Skyrus; **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's been a long time since an update hasn't it? Wow, it's been almost a month since I last updated this story. How depressing. Oh well, you got through it didn't you? **

**Sorry bout' that. You know how life is. You just have to live it then die. **

**Any who, let's do this thing. **

**You all know I don't own this wonderful anime / manga and I shall never. Unless I somehow kidnap Tite Kubo and force him to give me the rights to Bleach ahem I mean…ANYWAYS. **

**Eh, there's not that much bad stuff in this chapter. Just a super embarrassed Ichigo, a perverted Grimmjow, and some bad language. The usual stuff.**

**On with the show. **

After that embarrassing encounter Ichigo tried to steer clear of Grimmjow through out the week until Grimmjow had to come over to model. Ichigo could barely hide his flaming blush each time he spotted Grimmjow…or even just thought about him.

Even hearing his name was embarrassing to Ichigo. God, he was turning into such a lovesick schoolgirl with a crush. It was disturbing.

Even Shinji and Renji had noticed the way he was acting. They both jumped at any chance to make fun or mock Ichigo about it. He had already slammed Shinji into the lockers numerous times every time the little blonde twat would whistle and cat call when Grimmjow was down the hall or something. And he had already broken Renji's wrist when he pushed Ichigo's and Grimmjow's desks close together. God they were both so annoying. But he secretly did like how they always seemed to catch Grimmjow's attention for Ichigo. Not that Grimmjow's attention wasn't already on Ichigo 24/7. Ichigo would turn his head during lunch or in one of his classes that he had with Grimmjow and there he would be, boring holes into Ichigo's forehead with those steel blue orbs.

Ichigo's heart melted at the sight of those smoldering eyes. Ichigo smacked himself in the face. The hell was he thinking about? Grimmow, having SMOLDERING eyes? What the hell. Ichigo was seriously starting to lose it now.

"Well hey there berry. See you've taken an interest in our pal Grimmy there." Nnoitra sneered as he leaned casually on Ichigo's desk in Chemistry class.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo stammered as he unconsciously leaned back in his seat. Away from Nnoitra's stick body and piano tooth gleaming grin.

"You know what I mean. I see the way you look at each other. It's so obvious you two have a thing for each other. What you guys doin' when you're alone together hm?" Nnoitra smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned in closer.

Ichigo recoiled at the stench of Nnoitra's burrito breath, "We're not together or anything like that Nnoitra."

"You two don't have to be together. You guys friends with benefits or something?" Nnoitra cracked.

Ichigo's face fumed, "W-W-What the hell? No way you pencil freak!"

"Pencil freak? That the best you got berry?" Nnoitra cackled like a hyena.

"Leave him alone Nnoitra. We don't need to spend time on people like him." The monotone voice of Ulquiorra spat out.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo whispered harshly. Although he said it softly so Ulquiorra wouldn't hear him and give him a freezing cold glare.

"Just stay away from Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated as he dragged Nnoitra back to their little group. While they trekked over there Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra scolding Nnoitra or something.

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation, "How annoying." Ichigo tried to keep his eyes trained at the front of the classroom and not on Grimmjow who was sitting right in between pencil freak and emo boy. He could feel Grimmjow's perverted stare, Nnoitra's smug face and Ulquiorra's creepy death glare. It sent cold shivers down Ichigo's stiff spine.

Lunch wasn't any better than the last class Ichigo had. Grimmjow was sitting with his buddies the Arrancars again at their usual table inside the cafeteria in a little corner. Shinji munched happily on his spring roll while Renji was slurping away obnoxiously at a cup of ramen noodles.

"Dude, you're like spacing out right now." Renji asked as he tried to fish out a good amount of slippery noodles with his coated wooden chopsticks.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just spacing out." Ichigo mumbled as he twirled his milk carton around on its side.

"I just said you were spacing out. You just kind of repeated my question." Renji raised a brow and sipped the warm liquid of the ramen noodles.

"Oh he's just thinking about the oh so dreamy Grimmjow." Shinji said as he licked up and down the spring roll suggestively.

"Oh god you are so disgusting and disturbing sometimes Shinji." Ichigo stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. Right at that moment he made eye contact with Grimmjow who happened to be behind their table. Grimmjow smirked at the gesture and licked a trail up a soda can he was just about to set down after drinking it; he licked up a drop of water leaking down the cool can. Ichigo gulped and felt his face burning. Grimmjow snickered as he rimmed the hole of the soda can, showing off the silver bar tongue piercing that was smack dab in the middle of his long pink tongue. He then started thrusting the appendage in and out. Ichigo finally had enough and dropped his head down onto the surface of the table.

"Whoa man. Next time put a textbook there or something." Renji said.

"Just kill me already guys. Just kill me." Ichigo mumbled.

After school Ichigo hurried down the hallway towards his locker, which happened to be in the area of the hallway no one seems to be around. Ichigo sighed as he turned the combination knob and pulled up on the lever to open the door. Right at that moment a long tan arm shot out and slammed onto the locker next to Ichigo's locker. Ichigo's eyes trailed up the muscular arm to see Grimmjow's smirking face attatched to the body.

"Well hey there berry. You like my little show for ya at lunch?" Grimmjow said while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You sir are a pervert." Ichigo said with a vermillion face. "So weird!"

"Oh you liked it Kurosaki. You know you do." Grimmjow sneered. "You got the hots for me. Just admit it. You can't wait to get your hands on my body when we start sculpting."

"Dammit, just shut up! No I don't. I didn't want to be partnered up with you from the beginning anyways." Ichigo almost hollered.

"Strawberry, you're going to want this body sooner or later. I know you will. Don't fight it." Grimmjow let his hand wander on the front of Ichigo's shirt. "Just go with it."

Ichigo smacked the traveling hand away and closed his locker, "The hell I will. Get away from me Grimmjow." With that, Ichigo stomped away.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's retreating figure, "Oh you'll want me soon enough Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone always does."

**Eh short chapter and not much happened. Just some pervertedness. I didn't really know where to go with this at the moment so I just came up with this so far. Sorry it sucks terribly. Well hope you enjoyed it anyways! Arigato, Ja ne. – Skyrus. **


End file.
